Pregnancy Drabbles
by snogfairy
Summary: Three really short drabbles that resulted from too much daydreaming. [NaLu Oneshots]


So, these are just three _really_ short drabbles with the same topic, hehe. The title gives it all away haha. That's what you get from too many NaLu daydreams.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy, I'm back!"<p>

Natsu knew something was wrong when he received no response. Earlier in the day Lucy had declared that she would take the day off, so he had made his way to the guild alone, a little less enthusiastic than usual. So when he did not find her upon entering the kitchen, he started wondering. Had she gone out? He doubted it - she had not seemed like she wanted to socialise all too much today.

He stepped into the bedroom, and that's when he found her: a mess inbetween an even bigger mess.

Somehow she had managed to pull out every single clothing item in her possession and then some, because the floor all around her was covered in garments. She sat in the middle of the chaos, clutching a pink t-shirt. When he entered, she looked up at him with a desperate expression.

"Natsu!"

To his absolute horror, tears started pooling in her eyes. With a few quick steps he was at her side and immediately crouched down in front of her.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

"My shirt." Grave silence.

"It doesn't fit anymore."

Her lips started quivering now, and Natsu had to bite his lower lip to hold back relieved laughter.

"Of course it doesn't fit anymore! Look at your belly, it's huge!" He grinned.

Halfheartedly, she whacked him with the t-shirt. She looked down, but he could see how her lips curled into a smile.

"It's not just huge, actually. It's hummongous!" He stretched his arms over his head to emphasize his statement, and then gently brought them down onto her stomach.

She giggled, finally.

"If you think this is hummongous, then just wait a few more months."

"Can I? Please?"

He looked at her with big, pleading eyes, and this time she smiled openly; proudly.

"Of course."

Her free hand ruffled his hair lovingly as he brought his head down to her stomach.

Listening to their baby's heartbeat had become one of his favourite activities. Everytime, his eyes would widen with wonder, and this absolute, pure joy that she felt inside her own heart would become visible in his eyes. It was no different this time.

Lucy laughed, then. She laughed until her stomach started hurting and Natsu's head came back up, curiosity written all over his face.

"What is it?"

There were tears in her eyes again, but they were happy tears. She grinned before flinging the pretty pink shirt behind her carelessly.

"Oh, nothing." She leaned forward to peck his cheek.

"I just really don't need that t-shirt."

* * *

><p>"He <em>did<em>?"

Lucy stared at her best friend, mouth hanging open. Levy looked rather guilty all of a sudden.

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet? I'm so sorry!"

She brought her hands to her mouth, as if trying to hold back any more words her traitorous mouth might let escape.

Lucy wasn't even listening anymore. Her eyes were fixed on the guy sitting at the bar beside Wendy.

"Excuse me for a moment." she murmured.

In a roundabout way, she stood up from the bench - denying all the helpful arms that stretched out - and determinedly waddled across the room, hands on her massive belly. She had long gotten used to walking like a penguin; she was in her 8th month, after all. When she finally came to a halt in front of her boyfriend, she stemmed her hands onto her hips and looked up at him sternly.

He had curiously been observing her approach, and now he raised his brows in amused surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Down."

He followed her command obediently, slightly bending his knees until he was on eye-level with her.

Quickly, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips.

Now this really surprised him. His eyes were wide when she pulled back: usually it was him initiating any 'indecent' activities in public.

Her cheeks were burning up, but she smiled at him happily.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Lucy flinched when the baby inside her kicked against her belly enthusiastically.<p>

"Gosh, Natsu, are you sure that's not a dragon in there?"

"Of course it is!"

He grinned, and proceeded to flex his biceps.

"A _mighty_ dragon!"

Lucy tried to not laugh, she really did, but it was impossible. Natsu was posing now, and spewing fire into the air.

"Kakaka! She will be known as the bringer of destruction and belly aches!"

"Oh please, not another one of those. You are the only bringer of destruction I need."

"Pah! I need an heir! Or do you want me to train _you_?"

With a mischievous grin, he approached her, lifting his legs high and baring his hands in front of him like claws.

"Dear god, I've married an idiot."


End file.
